


Никогда не знаешь, где тебе повезет

by gallyanim



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Space, Developing Relationship, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, POV Outsider
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: Бёри учится ценить прекрасное.
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 2
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Никогда не знаешь, где тебе повезет

**Author's Note:**

> потенциальный ООС; алсо авторка смотрела The Expanse и это повлияло - более-менее мир слизан оттуда, ну Star Trek нынешний тоже смотрела, но он всё ж сильно более опосредованно влиял, так что главное это Expanse.

\\\\\

Регулярно заходящих в лабораторию людей можно было по пальцам пересчитать, и Чонхван отлично знал абсолютно всех и что они предпочитают в это время суток. Выбор, впрочем, не то чтобы отличался грандиозным разнообразием, но как раз тем страннее было бы не отражать отличий между легким харио и мгновенно снимающим любой недосып мощным аэропрессом. В детстве Чонхвану нравилось сидеть в подобной лаборатории и разглядывать, как по прозрачной трубе мелко крапают капли холодного дрипа, и он думал, что это самый вкусный кофе на свете, но по факту оказалось совсем не так, Чонхвана постигло грандиозное разочарование, и он хотел стать ученым, который разработал бы какую-то новую технологию изготовления кофе специально для Пояса, но пока складывалось не очень. Зато с технологией постфильтрового рисования он действительно справлялся на все сто, и в общем-то правда даже если бы они с Бёри не сдружились в секции футбола, ей бы стоило полюбить его сугубо за рисунки.

Рисунки тоже ценили не все, потому что в Поясе есть куча других важных дел вместо наслаждения настоящим искусством. Так что и само по себе появление кого-то регулярного не могло пройти незамеченным, и восхищенный комментарий: "это что, цветочек?" тоже обязан был привлечь чонхваново внимание немедленно. Гостья заходила уже раз пятый, брала всегда аэропресс (тяжела же должна быть твоя работа, сочувственно думал Чонхван) и бросала удивленные взгляды на карту.

\- Нет, - ответил он с неприкрытой гордостью. - это созвездие Ориона.

Гостья, конечно, отреагировала примерно так же, как реагировали более-менее все, кто реально обращал внимание на Чонхвановы техники:

\- Я бы просто никогда не подумала, что поверх кофе можно изобразить созвездие.

У нее были ямочки на щеках, и Чонхван практически чувствовал, как заходящая слева Бёри страшно не одобряет его и распирающее его собственные щеки самодовольство, но ничего не мог с собой поделать и прямо не сходя со своего места лаборанта выяснил, что гостью зовут Хвиин и ей тут очень нравится, потому что она впервые попробовала именно здесь технологически фильтрованный кофе.

\- Его же везде делают, - хмыкнула Бёри, пролезая рукой за кофемашину, чтобы вытащить оттуда колбу с использованными капсулами. - Скорее уж обыкновенный заваренный редкость.

\- Я первый раз в Поясе, - просияла Хвиин ярче свеженачищенного агрегата, за которым продолжала копаться Бёри. Чонхвану было почти обидно, что она вообще не замечает, какая у Хвиин улыбка и какие у нее ямочки на щеках, но Бёри вообще всегда была чуть-чуть со смещением эмоционального спектра в скорее в сторону андроидов, нежели людей, и это конечно в теории не самое лучшее качество для владелицы кофейни, но роскошь действительно зваться кофейней в Поясе почти ни одно заведение не могло себе позволить, а для кофейной лаборатории уже вроде как и не так важно, сколь дружелюбны хозяева.

Хвиин пришла на следующий день еще раз, и потом тоже, и даже в выходной пришла, но тогда была не Чонхванова смена, так что рисунков ей особо не досталось, чем Хвиин, по ее собственным словам, немного расстроилась, но зато ей случилось немножко поболтать с Бёри.

\- да, с хозяйкой вашей поговорила, - улыбнулась она почти мечтательно. Или не мечтательно, а как обычно? Чонхван решил на первый раз считать, что ему примерещилось, мало ли, бывает такое с людьми, что от недостатка романтики в своей жизни они пытаются добавить ее в чужую. Но через пару-тройку дней Хвиин опять упомянула, как Бёри спрашивала у нее про Землю и попросила обязательно воткнуть в карту шпильку, и у нее снова было какое-то совершенно дурацкое выражение лица даже по сравнению с ее обычным сиянием, и Чонхвану стало очевидно, что пора рисовать Хвиин на кофе не созвездия, а до постылого банальные сердечки.

Впрочем, потом Хвиин почти на месяц пропала (так и не воткнув шпильку), и Чонхван решил передумать это своё решение.

\\\\\

Кофейная лаборатория была довольно крохотная - ну так и астероид тоже был небольшой, хоть и один из центральных. Большая лаборатория бы, считай, и не поместилась, да и Бёри бы просто ее не потянула. Маленькая ей нравилась тем, что там можно всё от самого начала и до утаскивания чашки в мойку контролировать самостоятельно, с большими объемами так бы уже не вышло. На большие объемы уже нужно было бы связываться с автоматизацией процессов, получением всяких разрешений и работой в сильно другом ритме, и в результате место получилось бы совсем другое, и ретросоставляющая у него была бы куда меньше, чем сейчас. Бёри нравилось ретро. Если бы она могла, это была бы самая настоящая традиционного образа кофейня, как на Земле, но приходилось выкручиваться в условиях не самых богатых ресурсов Пояса, и с учетом местных ограничений на воду что еще она могла, кроме как сделать куда более привычную здесь лабораторию. 

В углу висела карта Земли, где гости оттуда отмечали шпильками с цветными шариками на концах свои родные или любимые места. Марсиан с этого периодически бугуртило, как говорил Чонхван, потому что они сразу же начинали вертеть головами, отыскивая карту Марса, но не находили. Бёри это не смущало, если спрашивали - она объясняла, что как ни крути с Земли все началось и продолжается, ну и вообще ей просто так хочется, и с этим поспорить было сложно. Хотелось ей, конечно, не просто, а довольно сложно - карта Земли на самом деле отражала дурацкую детскую мечту Бёри там побывать. Но Бёри родилась в Поясе, а кто родился в Поясе, там и остаётся, это всем известно и тут, следуя опять же лексикой Чонхвана, можно бугуртить сколько угодно, но поменять ничего не выйдет.

Один способ был, даже не такой уж сложный, и Бёри регулярно спрашивали, чего она попросту не пошла в армию, раз так хочет на Землю. Работа-то на самом деле не самая пыльная по нынешним временам и уж точно сильно более непыльная по сравнению с некоторыми работами, которые случались с Бёри, пока она копила на свою собственную лабораторию. Но армия означала жить на корабле и жить по расписанию и ходить в форме и даже лабораторного кофе во время экспедиций небось поди дождись, так что Бёри считала себя упрямой пацифисткой и не готова была на армию даже ради побывать на Земле, откуда всё началось. На кораблях ей случалось путешествовать - на самых обычных рейсовых внутри Пояса, на другие астероиды-то катайся не хочу, было бы немного денег да немного отпуска. Прониклась Бёри умеренно, астероиды тоже все были какие-то достаточно одинаковые, и на Марс ее как-то звали, но уже началась катавасия с лабораторией, ну и в принципе туда ей не хотелось. Марс казался скорее одним большим астероидом, который просто развили чуть пораньше да чуть покруче, это вам все равно не Земля.

В общем, по всему выходило, что больше всего Бёри любила свою кофейную лабораторию, после этого - далекую и незнакомую Землю, а дальше уже было непонятно и неразборчиво. Чонхван считал, что его, потому что он классный и умеет аккуратно рисовать на кофе, свежеобретенный лабораторией котик явно старался утвердить на это место себя, а сама Бёри пыталась понять, как ее вообще угораздило связаться с котом и там было не до того, чтоб продолжать расставлять приоритеты. Точнее, откуда кот взялся чисто технически, было вполне понятно. Сложнее было с решением разнообразных экзистенциальных вопросов его существования - что в лаборатории, что вообще.

\\\\\

Кот появился вместе с Хвиин, как ни удивительно. Бёри все еще помнила имя, и это само по себе заслуживало внимания, потому что запоминала она их откровенно плохо и в свое время именно из-за этого у нее не заладилось с местным филиалом "старбакса". Но в общем в "старбаксе" и кофе готовили дрянной, сказывалось видимо отсутствие привычки к техногенному варианту взамен обычного на воде или молоке, и даже красивенькие красные стаканчики до Пояса не доходили, так что страдать особо не приходилось. Тем не менее, Хвиин запомнилась, наверное в основном тем, что как только Бёри припасла шпильку специально для нее, она перестала захаживать за своим аэропрессом и глупо болтать с Чонхваном про его рисунки, задерживая очередь (да, и такое иногда тут случалось, хотя надо признать - даже пара человек в помещении подобного размера становились неудобной очередью). Шпилька лежала под формулярами заказов в третьем ящике стола и ждала кого-нибудь еще с Земли. Как ни крути, выходцы из метрополии сюда не особенно часто попадали - за все время существования лаборатории и карты, висевшей тут с самого первого дня, шпилек пока что набралось всего лишь штук двадцать шесть.

И в результате все равно случилось, что первой после Хвиин претенденткой на шпильку оказалась опять Хвиин, если не считать таковым сидящего у нее на руках кота. Заводить кота в Поясе было чем-то до одури безумным, потому что его же кормить, с ним же делить норму воды, да еще разрешение получать, а потом с омерзительной регулярностью возить на учет в ветеринарку, где животному чуть что не так будут вживлять адаптационные чипы. До этого у Бёри особенно не было мнения про Хвиин за исключением вот того самого про глупо и про очередь, теперь оно чуть-чуть оформилось во что-то, неуловимо напоминающее признание, что есть же, есть вне всякого сомнения определенное обаяние в сумасшедших, но лучше от такового держаться подальше.

Хвиин заказала кофе и сама спросила про свою шпильку, а кота отпустила погулять по микропомещению, где все равно был только один посетитель за столиком в углу. Чонхван, кажется, сразу решил, что они с котом лучшие друзья (если не считать Бёри, конечно, Бёри была в его жизни нерушимым столпом даже тогда, когда он первый раз влюбился и круглыми сутками сочинял лирические верлибры о том, как подарит своему любимому пирожные), и почти заполз под стол вслед за пушистым хвостом. Бёри сейчас было все равно - каждая новая шпилька интриговала ее всегда больше любого Чонхванова перемещения в пространстве, потому что шпилька была про Землю, а Чонхвановы перемещения точно нет. Он все еще тоже родился в Поясе и был привязан к нему навсегда.

\- Вот, - сказала Хвиин, аккуратно втыкая шпильку в незнакомый город на маленьком Корейском полуострове. - Чонджу, там самый вкусный пибимпаб во всей корее. Вы пробовали пибимпаб?

\- Папа Чонхвана умеет его готовить, - кивнула Бёри. Хвиин опять улыбнулась, опять с ямочками на щеках, а Бёри по-прежнему выглядела абсолютно обыкновенно и реагировала на Хвиин так же, как на всех остальных, кто рассказывал ей про Землю, абсолютно точно не замечая, что ямочки вообще-то не про воспоминания о родном пибимпабе из родного города и не про вкусный кофе, а про нее саму. Чонхвану захотелось закрыть себе глаза кошачьим хвостом, лишь бы только не видеть, как его лучшая подруга упускает в жизни все самое прекрасное, потому что у Хвиин были правда очень милые ямочки.

Потом, правда, Хвиин сказала:

\- На самом деле я хотела оставить Ккомо (тут она махнула рукой в сторону кота) вам. Ну, не совсем насовсем, но все же немного насовсем.

\- Конечно, - ответила Бёри, и Чонхван обалдело погладил кота по спине. Это было внезапно и производило обманчивое впечатление того, что Бёри все-таки что-то понимает в особенных улыбках, которые случаются у милых людей не просто так потому что они милые, а потому что они хотят улыбаться именно вот этому конкретному человеку. Но потом Бёри пошутила что-то про настоящего земного котика, и все надежды Чонхвана пошли прахом. Иногда он, разумеется, думал о том, чтобы донести до Бёри всю правду про Хвиин, но казалось немножко нечестным отбирать у такой хорошей Хвиин возможность рассказать всё самостоятельно. Всегда правда оставалась вероятность, что она и так и не расскажет, а может быть найдет кого-то более отзывчивого, чем Бёри, но Чонхван любил верить в хэппи энды.

\\\\\

Для Хвиин на самом деле вопросы существования кота были абсолютно простыми и практическими, без единого грамма экзистенциальности. Кот просто был и должен был быть с ней независимо от того, где она сама находилась, в каком качестве и по какой причине, ну или хотя бы она должна была быть уверена в том, что его жизнь ничуть не хуже, чем если бы он был с ней. Это не самым идеальным образом сочеталось со стремлением сдать экзамен на прикрепление ко флоту, но Хвиин с самого детства была "подлой жадиной" - спасибо за точное определение пятилетней Хеджин, у которой Хвиин утащила в песочнице лопатку. Потом заодно Хвиин и весь запас дружелюбия, какой у довольно интровертной Хеджин был, забрала себе, так что с годами определение менее точным не становилось, и в общем желание Хвиин быть в космосе, но одновременно с котом характеризовало довольно точно.

Сначала план был оставить кота собственно той самой Хеджин, но Хеджин довольно внезапно выиграла археологическую стипендию на Марсе (и никого не смущало, что она едва знала три слова на тамошнем диалекте креольского, занималась до этого совершенно другой темой и вообще имела две степени), а Хвиин почему-то казалось, что Марс коту не понравится, ну и в принципе прикрепляться она собиралась ко вполне земному флоту. Он, конечно, сопрягался с Поясом, но не с Марсом, Марс все еще был слишком отдельным (и не слишком доброжелательным, чего греха таить) явлением, и там корабли, хоть и швартовались иногда, но безусловно очень избирательно и по большим праздникам. Отчасти даже буквально именно по ним - в годовщину создания первого поселения за пределами метрополии можно было рассчитывать на марсианское гостеприимство, но Хвиин не казалась такой уж хорошей идея заодно делать этот день годовщиной их встреч с Ккомо.

Хеджин улетела на Марс, Хвиин успешно сдала финальный экзамен и запаковала в родной больнице все свои вещи, чтобы вскорости перенаправить их на флотскую базу в Поясе, где ее должны были записать на конкретный корабль, и сидя на новейшем массажном стуле перед коробкой со своим стерилизованным халатом, карманным измерителем внутричерепного давления, облачным справочником по системной эпидемиологии и прочим невероятно полезным, но непонятно как у нее накопившимся вещам, Хвиин вдруг почувствовала, что они выросли. Вот не тогда, когда Хеджин получила первую степень, а она едва закончила первую медицинскую ступень, и не тогда, когда Хеджин получала вторую, уже работая наравне с профессорами, а Хвиин самостоятельно провела операцию через симуляционные датчики, а ровно сейчас - когда им пришла пора куда-то лететь и оказалось, что так много всего остается позади.

Марс по словам Хеджин отличался от Земли на самом деле мало, вот морковка разве что придавала самгетану какой-то очень странный привкус, но так-то нормально, ну еще вот чуть пофутуристичнее по сравнению с Землей, где законсервировали невероятно много обыденной природы, но на том и всё. Пояс был странный, и удивительный, и там другим было абсолютно всё, хотя для законтрактованных с Земли сохраняли максимально обыденную обстановку вплоть до высчитывания им нормы воды, аналогичной той, которую каждый законтрактованный в среднем на Земле и потреблял. Хвиин летела туда сначала всего на десять дней - осмотры всякие, бюрократия, приспособление к ненатуральной гравитации, вот это всё. Гравитация в общем Хвиин в итоге особо не напрягла, кота ей ежедневно показывала по видеосвязи пациентка, проходившая курс терапии от айлурофобии, и когда к этому добавился совершенно поразительный кофе, Пояс окончательно показался Хвиин местом, где стоит жить.

\- Я не понимаю, почему, почему у нас нет техногенного кофе, правда, это просто, это ААААААААА, на Марсе есть хотя бы? - сбивчиво тараторила Хвиин в видеозвонок с Хеджин, зевавшей ей в ответ над книжками. Разница во времени с Марсом на самом деле была какая-то неприятная - то ли восемь часов вперед, то ли назад, Хвиин еще не привыкла не путаться. Может, с Землей вперед, с Поясом назад, но всяко день и ночь у них выходили несовпадающими. Судя по зеваниям Хеджин, на Марсе кофе вообще так себе делали. - А еще у них там висит карта мира, ну то есть, я имею в виду, земная, и мне сказали, что туда собирают шпильки от тех, кто бывал в кофейне и сам с Земли, я тоже хочу, чтоб меня позвали для шпильки, но пока никто не спрашивал, ты думаешь, как, спросят? Хеджин-а, ну не спииии, ты меня слышишь?

Хеджин всё слышала каждый день и даже надевала очки специально, когда Хвиин совала в экран трехмерный снимок своего кофейного стаканчика с четким изображением рисунка на поверхности. Она запоминала всё про кофейную лабораторию и успела выучить, что в Поясе не говорят бариста, а говорят лаборант, и лаборант в этой кофейне рядом с хостелом Хвиин забавный, а хозяйка у него еще лучше, хоть и не очень разговорчивая, и Хеджин всё слышала так хорошо, что наверное даже раньше, чем Хвиин, заметила, как у нее звенит голос, когда она про эту хозяйку каждый день рассказывает. Даже если поход в лабораторию обошелся без беседы с этой "Мун-Бё-ри", как по слогам выговаривала Хвиин, старательно имитируя "ё" точно так, как было принято в Поясе, Хвиин всё равно что-нибудь про нее говорила.

\- Ой, - сказала потом Хвиин, когда заметила это сама. А через два дня ей уже пора было улетать, чтобы закончить уже всё-всё-всё на Земле, дооформить тамошние документы и передислоцироваться на базу.

\\\\\

Внезапно самым трудным с котом оказалось даже не понять, зачем она согласилась его оставить (ну ладно, ладно, это не так уж и сложно с учетом, что это настоящий земной кот и ему даже не надо в связи с этим регулярно проверяться в ветеринарке), а каждый день показывать его Хвиин в видеозвонки, потому что всякий раз Бёри мучалась поисками кота по всей лаборатории. Даже странно, как очень маленькое помещение, где едва хватало места на нее, Чонхвана, кофемашину и совсем немного посетителей, становилось невероятно просторным, как только дело касалось кота. Еще можно было понять, что Бёри не осознавала наличия такого количества уголков, куда можно было залезть и не отсвечивать, но Чонхван обычно тоже поражался тому, откуда они иной раз выволакивали кота на общение с законной хозяйкой. Выволакивался притом кот, надо сказать, довольно мирно, так что вживление адаптационных чипов Бёри по-прежнему казалось штукой довольно пугающей.

Общением с котом, впрочем, Хвиин решила не ограничиваться сразу же с самого начала, потому как если у нее не было каких-то конкретных болезных участников экипажа, она обычно скучала и хотела болтать подольше, много трещала сама, и первые разы эту эстафету обычно принимал Чонхван, но на все вопросы про лабораторию его ответы казались Бёри неправильными, и один раз она даже опоздала в бар на предсвадебный мальчишник их общего друга, потому что вещала Хвиин про принципы работы кофемашины, а потом специально разворачивала окно видео на полстены, чтобы лучше было видно, как именно там фильтруется кофе почти без участия воды. Чонхван обычно кричал ей через плечо, что Бёри нудная, иногда так же через плечо прикладывал палец к губам, чтобы Хвиин никак его не выдала, и пытался вылить Бёри на голову какой-нибудь неудачно пережженный вариант харио, но обычно предупреждающе начинал орать кот, и диверсия не удавалась.

И постепенно, исподволь, бочком-бочком на третье место в списке приоритетов Бёри таки выползли эти видеозвонки во всем их многообразии - начиная от того, как Хвиин мяукает коту в ответ, щурит глаза и пытается дотянуться через экран, чтобы его обнять, и заканчивая тем, как они каждый раз прощались по сто лет, потому что то Чонхван что-то ляпнет, то сначала надо выполнить заказ и только потом нормально сказать пока, то Хвиин посреди последней фразы вспомнит еще что-то невероятно важное. Иногда получалось так, что видео особо ничего не показывало, потому что Бёри разбирала капсулы, Хвиин пересчитывала склянки с лекарствами, но они все равно как будто бы делали это вместе, и кот тоже очень уютно тыкался Бёри под руку пушистой мордой, намекая на то, что Хвиин вот чесала его за ухом в таких случаях, и Бёри приходилось чесать тоже.

\- Я тоже хочу, - бубнила иногда Хвиин, если замечала это, и Бёри показывала ей язык. У Чонхвана в голове вертелся каждый раз невысказываемый вопрос, чего там на самом деле хочется Хвиин - почесать кота или самой так же повертеться вокруг Бёри, чтобы в итоге почесали за ушком ее, но как честный человек, который не лезет в чужие дела, он вместо спрашивания неуместных вопросов шел протирать столики антисептиком. Кот, конечно, стал определенного рода фишкой их кофейной лаборатории, и они с Бёри уже ума не могли приложить, как раньше работа шла без него и как ей придется идти без него дальше (потому что Хвиин же вернется в какой-то момент), но все равно пока не всем посетителям нравилось сидеть за столиками, усыпанными следами кошачьих лап.

Хвиин вернулась довольно неожиданно: не то что она не предупреждала, но всё равно казалось, что вот она сейчас опять позвонит и появится на экране, а вместо этого самая настоящая живая Хвиин прямо в своей форме флотского врача появилась на пороге и сразу же улыбнулась своей особенной улыбкой, от которой у нее на щеках появлялись особенные ямочки, а у Чонхвана в душе желание потрясти Бёри и сообщить ей, что она не умеет ценить прекрасное совсем как те нехорошие люди, которые не обращают внимание на его кофейные рисунки. У них тут на Поясе, конечно, много забот, и ничего удивительного в том, что именно Хвиин с Земли таки внимание обратила, и у Бёри много забот, но все равно если бы это была история самого Чонхвана, он бы уже давно подбежал к Хвиин и крепко ее обнял, потому что соскучился.

Но это была история про нудную-нудную Бёри, которая не подбегает и не обнимает, а вместо этого просто говорит:

\- Привет, можно я уже наконец позову тебя в настоящий бар и поговорю с тобой целиком, а не только с той частью, которую видно в медиафон?

Но по крайней мере ее все же не пришлось трясти, и так глядишь кота всё-таки не надо будет никуда возвращать.


End file.
